


Spirit Priestess

by Kurisuta



Series: Spirit [1]
Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: F/M, Healing, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post-Canon, Priestesses, Spirit World, Spirits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Haku seeks sanctuary in a holy shrine. The priestess there, Kuri, has great power that is just developing. Can Haku help her control her power in time to save her from the Darkness?
Relationships: Haku | Nigihayami Kohakunushi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Spirit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006041
Kudos: 1





	1. Healing

I was meditating in my shrine. I am a priestess. I was meditating and watching the flames for the future.

As I watched, a dragon wove in and out of my future. A beautiful blue dragon. It seemed it must be the spirit of a water source, a river or spring.

Was it going to be my new Kami?

The hearth fire flared and I sensed a presence. I turned to see who it was.

Standing there was a boy about my age. He had straight black hair, and green eyes. He was very handsome, but his spirit energy was off the charts. It made me suspicious.

“Who are you?” I asked. “What do you want?”

“My name is Nigihayami Kohakunushi.” he said. “But you can call me Haku. I came to this shrine seeking sanctuary.”

“Of course.” I replied and allowed him in.

He was the dragon; I could sense it. He was a beautiful spirit. His river must be gone. I could tie him to the shrine and save his spirit from fading away.

I turned to say this to him, but he stopped me.

Xxx

Haku cleared his throat. “You are a priestess, is that correct?”

“Yes I am.” Kuri said. “My name is Kurisuta Hikawa.”

“I know that.” Haku said. “I came in search of you.”

Kuri raised her eyebrows. “Then you know what I can do for you, and what it will mean.”

“If I am tied to this shrine,” Haku said. “I will have to remain here forever. I can return to the Spirit World, but only with my priestess. I trust you. I want to do it for you.”

Kuri smiled. “I am glad you feel that way. I would hate to devote myself to a kami who didn’t like me.”


	2. Ritual

I lit the candles, calling the elements to my circle.

Haku looked nervous, and smiled cautiously at me.

He seemed astounded at the light that surrounded us in a circle.

“It’s alright. Take my hand, Haku.”

Haku took my hand in his.

I leaned close to him, and kissed his lips.

The light flared and struck us both.

“There. It is done.” I whispered. “I am your priestess.”

“And I am your Kami.” Haku whispered back.

Xxx

Haku lay in his bed, resting.

His body felt close to her, even far away.

He touched his heart, felt her heart beating softly in sleep.

Closing his eyes, he saw her dream of him. In a way he never thought possible, she dreamed of his as a man.


End file.
